A Cup Of Tea
by NightWalkingAngel
Summary: Oneshot It's amazing how a cup of tea can bring two unlikely people together. Reposted I have a thing for weird parings KazukiHimiko implied ToshikiSakura


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Get Backers so don't sue me.

**Title: **A Cup Of Tea Works Wonders.

**Genre:** Romance/General.Pairing: Kazuki/Himiko, implied Toshiki/Sakura

**A/N:** I'm reposting this after a bit of Editing it. Read, Review, Enjoy

**

* * *

**

It had been a year now ever since the Get Backers and Former Voltz members had fought and won to free the Lower Town of Mugenjyo. Now almost everyone involved in the fight were seated comfortably seated in the Honky Tonk cafe listening and trying to help sort out a problem Uuryu Toshiki had. Namely how he was going to express his feelings for the girl he had fallen for without screwing it up and having her hate him or having her younger brother try and kill him because Toshiki had fallen for Sakura Kakei.

"Why don't you take her out for something casual, as friends? It's a good way to start off a relationship." Natsumi suggested.

"You think so? How should I do it? Where should I take her?" Toshiki asked back happily at finally getting advice that sounded sensible.

"Ask her if she would like a cup of tea or coffe, or something like that. It rarely fails." Natsumi said chirpily as she wiped the glass countertop.

Ban scoffed in his usual way, "You girls are too overly into your fantasies to believe that crap like that will work."

Toshiki's face fell.

"Don't listen to him Toshiki. Natsumi's right. Something like that never fails." Paul said.

Ban scoffed again.

Meanwhile the figure seated across the Get Backers merely smiled as he sipped his tea. His long brown hair falling elegantly behind his back. _A cup of tea eh? Brings back memories.

* * *

_

Shinjuku A Month After the Last Battle Against The Gods Of Mugenjyo.

"Ahh Man! Of all days why did my luck have to run out today?" a drenched slim girl whined. The wind tousled her wet short blue hair.

"First an all night job with a maniacal killer. Then not getting paid for the hell-job. Then I find out that my food stock is depleted. Then it starts to rain and I don't have an umbrella. Now I'm soaked to the bone and in need of some hot tea and Pauls shop is closed. My life sucks!" Kudo Himiko said as she shivered rubbing her arms to keep them warm.

"Oh Paul hasn't opened up the Honky Tonk today. Guess I'll have to try my luck somewhere else. Oh well a little longer would do!" he said as he came up behind her not noticing her at all. He was till exahusted from his mission the previous night and desperately wanted a cup of tea and some company.

Then noticing her he turned around eyes filled with light surprise. The Thread-weilder let his eyes soften slightly as he saw her state. Without waiting for a greeting he walked closer to her and put the umbrella over her head to prevent her from being soaked.

"What are you doing out here without an umbrella?" he asked.

"Came here for breakfast." she replied sheepishly.

"You too eh? So did I. Why don't you join me?" he asked smiling.

Always being a headstrong one and not liking favors done for her she politely refused.

But being genuinely glad for having company and not wanting to lose it, he tried to persuade her.

"You look like you could use a good hot cup of tea and your place is a good way from here. I'm in the mood for one as well. Why don't we have it together? We're comrades anyway." he said smiling.

Unable to find an excuse she merely shrugged and nodded before they both set off in search of another cafe.

They found one pretty soon and entered it glad to get out of the pouring rain. And even more glad to note that this cafe was more comfy than the Honky Tonk. Especially her as he noted with slight amusement her light delighted squeal at the sight of flowers everywhere. He had never thought of her being the type to like flowers. Something new was learnt everyday.

Tea was ordered both giving their preferences and then had in comfortable silence occassionally punctauted by tiny bouts of idle friendly conversation which consisted of mainly comparing their individual jobs so far.

The only problem was when it came to the bill. Both insisted on paying and that led to a long debate before she finally gave in so as to stop them from getting into something even close to an argument, but not before saying, "Next time I'm paying!"

After that the next time they met was when they had a mission together. After an exhausting mission he decided that he needed a cup of tea without realsing that she was thinking along the same lines. When she found out she suggested that they go together and it would be her treat since she was eager to return the favor. She told him that she had been waiting to do so. He again noted, amused that she didn't like being in debt. Both decided against the Honky Tonk because they didn't wanted to be stuck in the middle of chaos after such a tiring mission. And because they knew that Ban was probably being a bitch again and annoying everyone to hell and back.

Little did they know Mido Ban sneezed at the exact same time.

Both went to the other flower filled cafe which they had gone to earlier and this time true to her word she paid the bill. She was really stubborn, he noted.

And after that this cafe became a favorite hang-out spot for them in the mornings individually when they wanted peace and quiet and no Ban Mido and they often bumped into each other and had a cup of tea together. Each taking their turns to pay the bill till it became a routine.

Their meetings became more frequent till it was breakfasting together on an everyday basis. And then lunch and perhaps even dinner together for they found that they enjoyed each others company.

And so camaraderie turned into close friendship.

And that was how it started.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Few weeks later he was uncerimoniously forced to look for a new apartment because his land-lady had kicked him out as someone was offering her more rent for an apartment.

He told her over their usual breakfast.

She invited him to stay over at her house till he could find a new apartment saying that it was the least she could do for a friend, that she was anyway rarely in the house, and adding that she'd appreciate company, thus silencing his protests.

So he moved in with her only for a few days, he swore to himself and then tried his best to find a new apartment quickly and not be much of a burden to her.

"You know with the desperate way you're frantically searching for a new apartment I'm begining to think you hate me and can't wait to get far as possible away from me." he remembered her jokingly saying as she served a cup of tea before she added smiling warmly, "You don't have to worry about being a burden. As I said before I enjoy the company."

And then unconsciously finding himself taking his quest at a more steady pace if not slow to make sure that she didn't feel that he hated her and to please her. He didn't know why he had acted so out of character but for some reason suddenly seeing Himiko that was nice and heart-warming.

So after he started taking his search for a new apartment at a more steady pace he began to settle into her apartment more comfortably and silently began to note surprising things about her.

They shared similar interests and he discovered them in the most unusual ways.

He already knew that she shared his obsession with tea, especially Indian tea.

He liked to read novels, especially suspense, thriller, mystery, with a tiny bit of romance. He was suprised to find out that she liked to read a lot as well and had an entire bookcase and siutcases filled with those kind of books since those genres were her favorite. He was more astonished by the way he had discovered it when he had walked in late one chilly night after a mission to see her nestled comfortable on the armchair by the fireplace snuggled in blankets, her head on a pillow a thick novel in her hands, wearing baggy jeans, a baby sky blue sweater and small reading glasses. She looked cute, and, for once, her age.

He loved listening to music especially symphonies composed on the keyboard by the old masters. For example the Moonlight Sonata. He was shocked to discover she had collected every symphony ever made. She loved to hum them when she listened to them, and he realised that she sang beautifully.

He loved soccer with a passion his favorite team being Manchester United. He was surprised when he woke up one mroning to hear her grumbling that she missed the ManU match the previous night because of the fact the was on a job with Jackal. And he was practically stunned when she hugged him tightly after he told her that they had won.

He like Indian cuisine. He found out that she loved it when he walked in on her cooking lunch on Sunday that consisted of all his favorite dishes. He noted happy and well-fed that she was a good cook.

-x-x-x-x-x-

They lived together for a month like this without letting their fellow comrades and friends know. After all people jump to conclusions easily.

Then she made a suggestion a few days after his first monthon his failure to find an apartment so far.

"Why don't you just stay here with me? I have enough rooms and this place is too big for me to live alone anyway. And besides I told you I like your company. It helps me forget about Yamato." she said.

He protested.

"If it's that much of a damge to your ego then you can pay me rent and I'll charge you for whatever of my groceries you eat, on how much of my water and electricity you use, is that okay?" she asked.

He gave in and nodded. Plus he liked this apartment and to see her smile.

"Be warned though I tend to over charge for my services." she said and they both shared a laugh.

Two months passed.

-x-x-x-x-x-

She was dating a guy at that time, he rembered her telling him. She was really happy about it. He noted that she had a cute childish smile that suited her age. It was good to see her smile so often and act her age. After all he knew that like him, she had been forced to grow up into an adult at a very young age, when she should have enjoyed her teen years. And so he let himself be dragged to stores to help her choose outfits and jewelry for her dates.

And he let her cry on his shoulder when she came home crying a month later after she'd caught him cooing another woman and being dumped by him moments later.

That same night her ex-boyfriend was sent to a hopsital in an ambulance after a nearby local had found him bruised and beaten up badly.

He didn't know why, but he did it anyway. He didn't like to see her cry for some akward reason.

The next day he was glad when he walked into the kitchen for breakfast to see her smiling and surprised when she kissed him on the cheek after placing his breakfast on the table saying, "Thanks for being there for me yesterday. And for what you did for me last night."

He wondered how she had found out but smiled secretively and allowed himself to unconsciously stroke his cheek where her lips had previously been and he decided he liked her.

The third month had passed.

-x-x-x-x-x-

He remembered one night when he was on a particualrly tough mission and his opponent had him near death. For some reason he found himself thinking about her as he was in pain and fighting to stay alive. He remembered falling in a state of light consciousness and hearing his partner in the mission assuming he was dead.

When he came home that night bruised and injured he remembered her running upto him and hugging him tightly weeping hard. "I heard from Hevn that you died!" she cried into his chest. And as he tilted her chin up to look at her eyes he found himself frowning. He didn't like to see her cry. And he fainted right then from fatigue.

When he woke up next morning he found himself bandaged and tucked in bed. He was still sleepy. He sat up and a cool washcloth fell from his head making him guess that he had developed a fever the previous night. He looked at the bedside clock, 5am. He felt a warm comfy weight on his right hand. He looked down to see her sleeping soundly using his arm as a pillow. A smile came to his face when he realised that she stayed by his side the previous night.

His movements woke her up. She rubbed her eyes sleepily as she strirred. She hugged him tightly telling him how glad she was that he was feeling better. And he returned the hug lightly scolding her for getting so worked up.

She smiled and got up and forced him to stay in bed while she tended to him. He let her pamper him. After all he always silently enjoyed it.

He laughed as she spoon-fed him soup while they chatted calling her 'mum' every few moments to annoy her.

And she laughed when he came out of the shower later desperately tring to comb out the knots in his hair.

He gave her an annoyed look before he heard her giggle and come and stand behind the couch before he felt her slender fingers comb through his hair and heard her ask, "Geesh Kazuki, haven't you ever heard of Hair Serum?" still giggling.

And then after finishing untangling his hair she merely jumped on the couch and put a soccer game on. And as she sat next to him he realsied that he had fallen in love with her but her never told her afraid that it would ruin their friendship.

-x-x-x-x-x-

And he began to notice even more things about her that he hadn't noticed before.

Like how she would strecth in an unconscious provocative feline manner whenever she was cramped up or when she tried to rid herself of her lethargy and he'd find himself staring at times. Which man with hormones wouldn't? After all, no matter what Ban would tell you, Himiko had an athletic, slim, yet graceful and well endowed hourglass figure. And contrary to rumors about himself, Kazuki was a straight man who appreciated beauty. And Himiko was beautiful.

Or like how she would dance quietly to one of her favorite jazz or R&B songs when she thought he wasn't at home. He liked watching her swing her hips.

Or like how she'd make herself comfy by the fire-place, surround and bury herself in blankets and sit down to read a book letting her reading glasses - which she hadn't let anyone know she had, after all Ban just looked for an excuse to poke fun at people and she was in no mood of being called four eyes - drift down to the edge of her nose. She looked adorable then. And he had to often resist the urge to cuddle her up like a teddy bear.

In a way the part of herself - the adorable, kiddish yet mature teen - which she kept locked up at home reminded him of Ginji. And he found himself drawn to her as he had found himself drawn to Ginji.

Except Ginji didn't face his past everyday without having someone to comfort him, while she did. And Ginji didn't worry about being lonely even though he was surrounded and she was. And Ginji wasn't expected to act maturely most of the time, while she being younger was. Ginji could act like a thriteen year old and people would love him for that, while if she acted her age, she was mocked.

And yet she faced everyday like that without giving a damn. And unconsciously she gained a new-found respesct for herself in his eyes. He found himself making an even bigger effort to make her happy than he used to with Ginji. In a way he realised that to her, he was the only real friend she had and he accepted it with grace.

So he vowed to be there for her whenever she needed it and she silently welcomed it thanking him whenever he was there. He found himself silently loving the fact she began to depend on him.

And he found himself liking the tiny things about her even more. Love did weird things to people.

He liked to watch her read quietly by the fire-place. He liked to hear her sing and hum whenever she cooked or took a shower.

He liked the way she laughed when she saw or heard something funny and often found himself tickling her to hear her laugh. And no matter how many poison perfumes she would use on him later on he didn't mind as he would quickly wind his way around the house and sneak up behind her immobilising her with his strings before tickling her once again.

He never regretted doing that.

He liked the gentle way she'd comb through his hair after he'd washed it claiming that although he was older she was amazed at how much she had to run after him like his mother. And he never regretted retorting back that she ran about him like she was his wife. He could still remember her shocked face. He never forgot being chased around the house wearing nothing but a towel around his waist by a raging poison weilder. Or the accidental kiss that happened when they bumped into each other while he was still trying to find a safe hiding place from her - a.k.a. his room - and he landed on top of her lip-locked. After all she had the most softest lips.

He never regretted slowly carrying her slim body while they were still lip-locked to his room while his tounge had hungrily began to explore her mouth.

He never regretted letting his hands stroke her back sensually as he kissed her passionately.

Neither did he regret the fact that he paused to tell her his true feelings that he had developed for her before kissing her again.

Neither did he regret the hard slap she gave him later on for not telling her earlier, because to his delight he found that she shared the same feelings for him

And that was how they started their now relationship.

Five moths blissfully gone by.

-x-x-x-x-x-

And then they still kept their relationship a secret. Blissfully enjoying each others company whithout having to bother about the others teasing them like they did Shido and Madoka. Stealing quiet romantic moments in the midst of dangerous missions. Going for tiny picnics. And occassionally going away on trips or taking vacations together. Or otherwise lazing around in the house, cuddling on the couch, while they watched a movie, listened to music, or watched the soccer game together. Occassionally kissing deeply for a while and if they ever got too deep in their passion clumsily heading for her bedroom still lip-locked for a love making session.

He still remembered their first time in bed together. She had been so nervous, he laughed. He rarely saw her nervous.

It was a blissful fulfilling relationship and one which both knew was the real thing. So she was overjoyed when he took her out to one of their favorite spot just outside the city for a picnic dinner on Valentines Day which co-incidentally fell on their six month anniversary and then getting down on one knee placing a tiny silver ring on her finger.

But never one to be in debt or outdone she went out the next day and got him a ring as well. One similar to hers.

And he then guided her to his room for a long passionate love-making session to show her his appreciation. And then cuddling on her couch by the fireplace later that day.

"I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't dragged you for a cup of tea that day?" he said as she snuggled closer to him

"I don't want to think about it. I would've never gotten worked up about paying you back and we wouldn't be in this position today. It's a scary thought!" she replied.

* * *

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the tinkling of bells signalling that the Honky Tonk had a new customer. He looked up and smiled as he saw her familiar figure slip in in jeans, and a white shirt with a denim jacket worn over it. Her riding gloves hung on her belt. 

"What's with the debate and what's the topic?" she asked then added, "Oh and Paul I'll have the usual."

" Hey Himiko. Toshiki is asking for advice on how to ask Sakura out and Natsumi told him to ask her out casually for a cup of tea or coffee. But Ban is being a pain and jinxing it." Shido said.

"Am not Zoo-boy! I'm just stating that something like that never works." Ban said.

Kazuki picked up his second cup of tea and the light reflecting from his ring caught Ginji's eye. He blew the steam away before stating, "Actually Ban you'll be amazed at how well something like that works. Especially a cup of tea. Right Himiko?"

Said Poison welider who had now taken off her jacket smiled knowingly and lifted her cup of tea in the air as a silent toast before saying, "Amen Kazuki!" And Ginji noticed a silver engagement ring glistened on her finger as well. Realizating dawning on him he smiled goofily at both of them and earned a smack upside the head from Ban for grinning like an idiot.

And Ban was shcoked when Toshiki came in the next day with Sakura on his arm announcing that they were dating. And everyone else except Ginji were shocked a week later when Kazuki announced his engagement to Himiko.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked that. It's been in my head for a while so I had to get it out. Kazuki/Himiko. 

P.S.: Leave a note


End file.
